Klub rudowłosych
}} Pewnego dnia w jesieni ubiegłego roku zaszedłem do mojego przyjaciela, Szerloka Holmesa. Trafiłem właśnie na chwilę, gdy odbywał on konferencyę z pewnym wysokim mężczyzną średniego wieku, o obliczu tak rumianem i włosach tak ogniście czerwonych, że wyjątkowo to mnie odrazu zastanowiło. Miałem już zamiar wycofać się i wybełkotać jakieśkolwiek usprawiedliwienie za niespodziewaną wizytę, gdy Szerlok Holmes zatrzymał mnie w sposób prawie natarczywy i, wciągnąwszy do salonu, rzekł, zamykając drzwi, tonem kordyalnym: — Kochany doktorze, nie mogłeś przyjść bardziej w porę. — Czy rzeczywiście! obawiałem się, że jesteś bardzo zajęty — odrzekłem. — Istotnie jestem bardzo zajęty. — W takim razie poczekam w drugim pokoju. — Ależ nie, właśnie zostań tutaj. Szerlok przedstawił mnie obecnemu człowiekowi i rzekł: — Doktór Watson był mi już bardzo często w wielu najważniejszych wypadkach pomocny, służąc mi rada i pomocą, nie wątpię więc, że również w pańskiej sprawie będzie bardzo pożyteczny. Tłusty jegomość podniósł się do połowy z krzesła i skinął głową na znak pozdrowienia, spoglądając przytem na mnie swojemi małemi oczyma badawczo. — Usiądź — poprosił Holmes, siadając również na swoim fotelu i zakładając palec prawej ręki na palec lewej ręki, jak to zwykle czynił w ważnych chwilach. — Wiem doskonale, kochany Watsonie, że dzielisz ze mną upodobanie do wszystkiego, co odznacza, się nadzwyczajnością i co nie powtarza się codziennie. Dowiodłeś tego serdecznością, z jaką opisałeś w książkach niektóre, małoznaczące wypadki z mojego życia, daruj też, że ci powiem, iż zanadto upiększyłeś moją osobę. — Bezwarunkowo interesowały mnie zawsze żywo twoje przygody — odparłem. — Przypominasz sobie zapewne, że kiedy mieliśmy do czynienia z tą prostą sprawą panny Maryi Sutherland, to wtedy zrobiłem uwagę, iż życie samo wytwarza najdziwaczniejsze wypadki i najbardziej zdumiewające powikłania. Najczęściej też to, co się dzieje na świecie, przekracza wytwory najbujniejszej fantazyi. — Jest to twierdzenie, któremu ośmieliłem się zaprzeczyć. — Prawda, że zaprzeczyłeś, ja jednak i dziś jeszcze twierdzę, że się nawrócisz, tyle ci bowiem nagromadzę wszelkich materyałów, że przekonam cię i przyznasz mi racyę. Oto teraz naprzykład pan Jobez Wilson był tak łaskaw odszukać mnie dzisiaj rano, ażeby mi opowiedzieć coś takiego, o czem się nie słyszy codziennie. Już dawniej wypowiedziałem zdanie, że rzeczy niezwykłe przytrafiają się częściej przy drobnych przestępstwach, aniżeli przy wielkich zbrodniach zdarzają się wypadki niezwykłe, w których nawet rzeczą jest wątpliwą, czy tam zachodzi jakieśkolwiek przestępstwo. Być zatem może, że i teraz nie mamy do czynienia z żadną zbrodnią. A przecież jest rzeczą pewną, że cały ten wypadek jest niezmiernie oryginalny. Szerlok Holmes zwrócił się teraz do Wilsona ze słowami: — Czy nie byłby pan łaskaw jeszcze raz zacząć opowiadanie od początku. Proszę o to nietylko dla tego, że bardzo mi wiele zależy na tem, ażeby żaden najmniejszy nawet drobiazg nie uszedł mojej uwagi. Zwykle już po powierzchownem obeznaniu się ze szczegółami potrafię wyrobić sobie obraz całości, a czynię to na podstawie rozlicznych podobnych wypadków. Tu jednak tego uczynić nie mogę i wszelkie moje przypuszczenia upadają odrazu. Gość Szerloka z gestem, oznaczającym pewnego rodzaju dumę, sięgnął ręką do bocznej kieszeni surduta i wyciągnął brudną, pomiętą gazetę. Podczas gdy Wilson pochylił głowę i zatopił wzrok w dziale anonsowym, miałem sposobność przyjrzeć się spokojnie temu człowiekowi, aby na wzór mojego przyjaciela Szerloka, na podstawie tej obserwacyi wyprowadzić wnioski o człowieku. Nie na wiele się to przydało. Nasz gość nosił na sobie stempel zupełnie przeciętnego człowieka, a jego postać ociężała, ruchy powolne i otyłość, świadcząca o dobrem odżywianiu się, kazały się domyślać, że mamy do czynienia z człowiekiem, należącym do stanu kupieckiego. Miał na sobie bardzo szerokie pantalony, szare kratkowane, niezbyt czysto utrzymany surdut czarny i rozpięty, jasno-szarą kamizelkę płócienną i ciężką niklowaną dewizkę do zegarka, zakończoną czworokątną sztuką metalową dla ozdoby. Mocno zniszczony cylinder i takież palto z wytartym kołnierzem aksamitnym leżały na krześle obok niego. Pomimo że z nadzwyczajną uwagą obserwowałem tego człowieka, to jednak nie znalazłem w nim żadnych cech szczególnych, chyba tę tylko, że miał włosy czerwone jak ogień, a w rysach twarzy odbijało się zniechęcenie i rozdrażnienie. Wprawnym oczom Szerloka Holmesa nie uszedł sposób mojego badania, z uśmiechem potrząsał głową, spoglądając na mnie, poczem rzekł: — I ja nic więcej nie wiem nad to, co ty już może dostrzegłeś, wiem zatem tylko, że pan Wilson był przez pewien czas robotnikiem, że zażywa tabakę, że jest wolnomularzem, że był w Chinach, i że w ostatnich czasach musiał dużo pisać. To są fakty widoczne, które leżą jak na dłoni, ale więcej nic nie mogę wyczytać. Jobez Wilson z przerażeniem w oczach poruszył się na krześle. Palec trzymał na ogłoszeniu w piśmie, a przerażonemi oczyma wpatrywał się w mojego przyjaciela. — Na miły Bóg! zkąd pan to wszystko wie, panie Holmes? — zapytał — zkąd np. może pan wiedzieć, że byłem robotnikiem? I ma pan zupełną racyę, karyerę moją rozpoczynałem jako cieśla na okręcie. — To łatwo poznać, drogi panie, po rękach pańskich. Prawa ręka jest znacznie większa od lewej, co dowodzi, że pan nią wiele pracować musiał i muskulaturę lepiej wyrobił. — Dobrze, przypuszczam że to można poznać, ale zkąd pan wie, że zażywam tabakę i że jestem wolnomularzem? — Przypuszczam, panie Wilson, że pan jest na tyle sprytny, iż odgadniesz, z czego ja ten wniosek wyprowadzam. Przecież wbrew statutom masońskim nosi pan przy sobie łuk i kompas jako szpilkę u krawata. — O tem zapomniałem. Pozostaje jeszcze owa pisanina, o której pan wspomniał. — Na tę myśl naprowadziła mnie fałda w rękawie pańskiej prawej ręki długa na pięć cali, jak również te wyświecone łokcie w miejscach, w których ubranie styka się z biurkiem. — Przypuśćmy, że i taką rzecz można dostrzedz, ale te Chiny?... — Tylko w Chinach mogli panu wytatuować na prawej ręce taką piękną rybę. Znakami, służącymi do tatuowania, zajmowałem się trochę i nawet wzbogaciłem literaturę angielską opisaniem różnych sposobów, wiem zatem, że sztuka takiego delikatnego, czerwonawego wytatuowania łuski rybnej jest wyłączną specyalnością Chin. Gdy zaś jeszcze zobaczyłem przy dewizce pańskiej sztukę metalową o formach kwadratowych, to wtedy rzecz ta wydała mi się zupełnie prostą. Jobez Wilson zaczął się śmiać głośno. — Tam do licha! z początku myślałem, że pan potrafi robić sztuki czarodziejskie, a teraz widzę, że to wszystko jest takie naturalne. — Zobaczysz Watsonie — wtrącił również śmiejąc się Holmes — że w końcu jeszcze zostanę kompletnym głupcem z mojemi dowodzeniami. Znasz przysłowie: „Omne ignotum pro magnifico“, stracę też zupełnie tę odrobinę sławy, jaką zdobyłem, gdy dalej trzymać się będę wobec ludzi zasady, ażeby być szczerym i otwartym. — Może panu trudno znaleźć to ogłoszenie, panie Wilson? — Oto ono — odrzekł mężczyzna, wskazując wielkim palcem na kolumnę pisma. — Oto jest, a tworzy ono początek całej historyi. Niech pan sam przeczyta. Wziąłem dziennik z rąk Wilsona i zacząłem czytać, co następuje: Z klubu rudowłosych. „W myśl testamentu Ezechiasza Hopkinsa z Lebanam w Stanach Zjednoczonych Ameryki otworzyła się w lidze nowa posada wolna, która daje prawo do pobierania wynagrodzenia w ilości czterech funtów sterlingów tygodniowo. Wszyscy ludzie o rudych włosach, zdrowi na ciele i umyśle, a mający więcej niż lat 21, mogą być wybrani. Zgłaszać się osobiście w poniedziałek o godzinie 11-ej do pana Duncana Rossa w biurze klubu, J. Pope’s Court Fleet Street“. — Cóż u kata może to oznaczać? — zawołałem, odczytawszy dwa razy z rzędu ten oryginalny anons. Holmes uśmiechnął się powściągliwie i poruszył się na swoim fotelu, a było to u niego oznaką nadzwyczajnego zadowolenia. — To rzecz niezwykła, nieprawda? — rzekł — a teraz, panie Wilson, przejdźmy odrazu do rzeczy i niechaj nam pan opowie wszystko, co dotyczy pana i jego kolegów. Jaki wpływ wywarło na panu to ogłoszenie? Doktorze, zapisz w swoim notatniku tytuł pisma i datę, kiedy się to ogłoszenie ukazało. Jest to „Morning Chronicle“ z dnia 27 kwietnia 1890 roku. Dwa miesiące ubiegły od tego czasu. — Wybornie. A teraz pan ma głos, panie Wilson. — Mówiłem już panu, panie Szerlok Holmes — odparł Jobez Wilson, marszcząc brwi — że posiadam mały zakład lombardowy na Coburg-Square w pobliżu City. Nie jest to lombard znaczny i w ostatnich latach miałem dużo kłopotów, ażeby związać koniec z końcem. W biurze mojem trzymałem dwóch urzędników, a miałem zamiar pozbyć się jednego z nich, a natomiast zaproponować innemu, bardzo dzielnemu kawalerowi objęcie posady u mnie za połowę płaconego dotąd zwykle wynagrodzenia. — Jak się nazywa ten młodzieniec tak grzeczny, że gotów był objąć posadę na takich warunkach? — zapytał Holmes. — Nazwisko jego brzmi: Wincenty Spaulding, nie jest on wszakże takim młodzieńcem, jakim mógłby się wydawać na pierwszy rzut oka. Nie umiałbym na razie podać dokładnie jego wieku, ale wiem, że to jest urzędnik pierwszorzędnej wartości i mógłby łatwo zarobić dwa razy więcej nad to, co ja mu płacę. Zresztą, jeżeli był z propozycyi mojej zadowolony, to chyba nie moją rzeczą było wbijać go w ambicyę. — Rzeczywiście ma pan racyę, powinien się też pan czuć szczęśliwym, posiadając tak znakomitego współpracownika, poprzestającego na skromnych warunkach. To rzecz rzadka pomiędzy urzędnikami w tym wieku i nie wiem, co więcej podziwiać, czy pańską propozycyę, czy też urzędnika pańskiego. — Ależ, Boże drogi, posiada on swoje wady — przerwał Wilson — nie dostrzegłem np. u nikogo dotąd takiej namiętności do fotografowania, jak u niego. W godzinach, w których powinien pracować, spuszcza on się do piwnicy, jak królik, który się zakopuje w norze, byle tylko mógł rozłożyć swoje aparaty. To jest błąd jego główny, pozatem jednak jest to doskonały pracownik, nie posiadający żadnej wady. — Sadzę, że on dotąd u pana jeszcze pracuje? — Tak jest panie, i poza nim nie mam nikogo więcej, jak tylko chłopca ulicznika, około lat 14-tu, który zajmuje się także trochę kuchnią i oczyszcza mieszkanie. Sam jestem wdowcem i nie mam żadnych krewnych. We trójkę żyjemy sobie bardzo spokojnie, nie wydajemy więcej nad to, co zarabiamy, i płacimy nasze zobowiązania. Dopiero też pierwszym wypadkiem, który zakłócił monotonię naszego życia, stało się to ogłoszenie w pismach. Spaulding poszedł do biura, a muszę tutaj zaznaczyć, że jest człowiekiem nadzwyczajnie punktualnym i codziennie o godzinie 8-ej zjawia się już na miejscu, trzymał w ręku to pismo i zawołał: „Jakież to nieszczęście, panie Wilson, że nie jestem rudy“. „Dlaczegóż to“? — zapytałem. „Dlaczego“? — odpowiedział. — Oto dlatego, że jest znakomite miejsce do objęcia, ale każdy kandydat musi być koniecznie rudy. Ładną rentę otrzymywać będzie ten, komu ta posada się dostanie, zdaje mi się jednak, że w tem stowarzyszeniu więcej musi być tego rodzaju posad, zarządzający bowiem nie wiedzą sami, co robić z pieniędzmi. Gdybym mógł zmienić kolor swoich włosów, to mógłbym teraz używać życia, jak robak w serze. — Sam nie wiedziałem, co ma oznaczać to całe opowiadanie — ciągnął dalej Wilson — niech pan bowiem zważy, że jestem człowiekiem spokojnym i domatorem. A tu tymczasem same na mnie zwaliły się różne przygody. Nie lubię w niczem być krępowany, czasami też tygodnie całe mijają i nie wychodzę po za próg mojego mieszkania. Nic mnie nie obchodzi, co się dzieje po za moim światem; wobec tego nowina, przyniesiona mi rano przez mojego współpracownika, nie wzbudziła we mnie na razie żadnego zajęcia. Ale mój urzędnik wytrzeszczył na mnie oczy i zapytał: — Jakże to być może? Czyż pan dotąd nic nie słyszał o „Klubie rudowłosych“? — Nigdy nie słyszałem. — To zdumiewające! Przecież pan właśnie znajdujesz się w tem położeniu, że możesz zrobić świetną karyerę. — Jakim kapitałem rozporządzają ci stowarzyszeni? — Blizko ośmiu milionami franków rocznie, praca zaś jest mała, a pozatem można swobodnie załatwiać inne czynności. — Może sobie pan łatwo wyobrazić, że na taką odpowiedź wytężyłem słuch. Interesa moje nie szły świetnie w ostatnich latach, suma zaś ośmiu milionów franków kapitału może zaimponować. — Niech mi pan opowie wszystko dokładnie — rzekłem przeto do Spauldinga. — Owszem — odparł, pokazując mi owo ogłoszenie w piśmie. — Widzi pan z tego, że Stowarzyszenie poszukuje nowego członka i że wskazany jest nawet adres biura, do którego powinien się pan udać i zaprezentować się jako człowiek, posiadający najwięcej danych wybitnych. Muszę pana jeszcze objaśnić, że Stowarzyszenie utworzone zostało przez pewnego milionera amerykańskiego, oryginała wielkiego, nazwiskiem Ezechiasz Hopkins. Był to człowiek rudowłosy, i największą sympatyę uczuwał do tych ludzi, którzy posiadali ten sam kolor włosów. Po jego śmierci otworzono testament i odkryto wtedy, że Hopkins ogromną fortunę swoją podzielił na pięć fundacyi, z których każda obowiązana jest dopomagać ludziom rudym do poprawy ich doli. Z tego, co słyszałem, wnoszę, że członkowie stowarzyszenia rudowłosych są dobrze płatni, a robota ich jest niewielka. — Ależ przecie na taką posadę powinnyby się znaleźć całe miliony ludzi młodych! — zawołałem. — Wcale tak nie jest, jak pan sądzi, trzeba bowiem dodać, że przystęp mają tylko mieszkańcy Londynu i ludzie pracy. Ten amerykanin opuścił Londyn w bardzo młodym wieku, pamiętał go jednak ciągle i wdzięczność swoją chciał okazać temu staremu, rodzinnemu miastu swojemu. Jeszcze to również dodać muszę, że ludzie o rudych, ale jasnych włosach, jak również osoby rude, ale łyse są wykluczone. W testamencie napisano wyraźnie, że członkami stowarzyszenia mogą być osoby o włosach koloru ognistego. Jeżeli teraz, panie Wilson, zrozumiał pan, o co chodzi, to powinien się pan przedstawić jako kandydat, a zdaje mi się, że warto sobie zadać trochę trudu wtedy, gdy chodzi o ośm milionów franków. — Jak panowie widzą — ciągnął dalej Wilson — włosy moje mają ogień w sobie bardzo wyraźnie zaznaczony, wobec czego zdawało mi się, że mam więcej szans niż każdy inny, ażeby zgłosić się do konkursu. Wincenty Spaulding, który mnie tak dobrze objaśnił o wszystkiem, wydawał mi się jedynym wybranym człowiekiem do tego, i nie zawahałem się nawet na chwilę zabrać go z sobą po zamknięciu biura i po ukończeniu roboty całodziennej. Zachwycony moją propozycyą, wyszedł ze mną z biura i wtedy wprost skierowaliśmy się do domu, wskazanego w ogłoszeniu tego pisma. Jak żyję nie widziałem nic podobnego, panie Holmes; od północy i od południa, od wschodu i od zachodu wszelkiego rodzaju osobniki, posiadające włosy o zabarwieniu czerwonawem, dążyły przez City na skutek tego ogłoszenia. Cała ulica zatłoczona była ludźmi rudowłosymi, a Pope’s Court podobne było do wozu, zapełnionego doszczętnie pomarańczami. Nigdy przedtem nie byłbym uwierzył, że może być na świecie tak znaczna liczba ludzi rudych. Wszystkie odcienie czerwonych włosów miały swoich przedstawicieli, a więc: słoma, jęczmień, cytryna, pomarańcza, cegła, maść psów z puszcz islandzkich, glina. Ale to wszystko, jak mnie objaśnił Spaulding, nic nie znaczyło wobec moich włosów, rzucających blaski ogniste. Gdybym był sam, to na widok tylu konkurentów byłbym miał ochotę wycofać się z konkursu, ale Spaulding nie chciał do tego dopuścić, i sam nie wiem, jak on tego dokazał, że pozostałem na miejscu. Popychał mnie, potrącał łokciem, pchał naprzód, dopóki nie przeprowadził mnie przez tłum i nie zawiódł przez wysokie schody, wiodące do biura. Po tych schodach wstępowali na górę ludzie, pełni nadziei, schodzili zaś smutni i rozczarowani. Nareszcie dobiliśmy do przedpokoju i weszliśmy do wnętrza. — Ten początek jest bardzo zajmujący — przerwał Holmes, podczas gdy Wilson zatrzymał się na chwilę, i zdawał się przypominać sobie dokładnie to wszystko, co się owego dnia przytrafiło. — Proszę, niech pan mówi dalej. — W całem biurze znajdowało się tylko kilka krzeseł drewnianych i biurko, przy którem siedział człowiek nizki o włosach bardziej jeszcze rudych, aniżeli moje. Człowiek ten przemawiał kilka chwil do każdego kandydata, w chwili gdy ten się do niego zbliżał, a nie było wypadku, ażeby nie miał temu kandydatowi coś do przyganienia, odmawiając mu kwalifikacyi. Przyjęcie do grona członków nie wydało mi się teraz tak łatwem, jak mi to mówił poprzednio Spaulding, ale kiedy nadeszła kolej na mnie, ów młody człowiek z większą sympatyą zwrócił się do mnie, aniżeli do wszystkich poprzednich kandydatów, sam nawet podszedł do drzwi i zamknął je, ażebyśmy mogli bez krępowania pomówić z sobą sam na sam. — „Przyprowadziłem tu panu pana Jozeba Wilsona — rzekł mój współpracownik — jest on gotów wstąpić do stowarzyszenia“. — „Rzeczywiście — odparł mały człowieczek — ma on wszystkie dane po temu, nie przypominam też sobie, ażebym widział tak doskonały odcień rudych włosów“. — To rzekłszy, podszedł do mnie o krok, ażeby przyjrzeć mi się bliżej pod światło, spoglądał z prawej strony, to znów z lewej, a badał włosy moje tak uważnie, że aż mnie to mocno krępowało. Wreszcie zwrócił się nagle do mnie, podał mi rękę i gorąco winszować zaczął powodzenia. „Byłoby niesprawiedliwie wahać się nawet przez chwilę z przyjęciem pana na członka, pozwoli mi pan jednak na małą próbę, która nie powinna pana zrazić“. — Zaledwie to powiedział, gdy dwie ręce zagłębił nagle w moich włosach i wyrwał garść ich z taką szybkością, że mimowoli wydałem okrzyk boleści. „Pan ma oczy pełne łez — rzekł, puszczając mnie nakoniec swobodnie — widzę z tego, że niema tutaj żadnego podstępu. Zrozumie pan łatwo, że my musimy kandydatów bardzo ostrym poddawać próbom, dwa razy bowiem oszukano nas już za pomocą peruk, a raz byliśmy w błąd wprowadzeni przez sztuczne zafarbowanie. Ale pozwoli pan, że zanim pomówimy dłużej, muszę tym biedakom, którzy się zebrali na ulicy, oznajmić smutną dla nich nowinę“. — W tej chwili interlokutor mój podszedł do otwartego okna i krzyknął z całej siły do tłumu, oblegającego ulicę, że miejsce już jest zajęte. Na ulicy rozległ się pomruk tłumu i jeden spoglądał na drugiego ze smutkiem. — Pozostałem teraz sam z tym obcym człowiekiem, którego czupryna niemniej była ruda od mojej. „Nazywam się Duncan Ross — rzekł — jestem zaś jednym z członków tej dobroczynnej instytucyi, ufundowanej przez naszego szlachetnego ofiarodawcę. Czy pan jest żonaty, panie Wilson? Czy pan ma rodzinę“? — Na moją odpowiedź przeczącą, twarz pana Duncana Rossa wydłużyła się dziwnie: „Ach! mój Boże! — rzekł tonem poważnym, — to bardzo niedobrze i ogromnie żałuję pana, instytucya bowiem ma za zadanie utrzymać na świecie ludzi o rudych włosach i powiększać ciągle ich liczbę. Jest to przeto bardzo pożałowania godny fakt, że pan żyje w celibacie. — Może pan sobie wyobrazić, panie Holmes, jak zraziła mnie boleśnie ta uwaga. Zdawało mi się, że wszystkie moje trudy przepadły odrazu. Ale po chwili namysłu pan Duncan Ross zapewnił mnie, że pomimo braku żony będę przyjęty na członka. „Dla kogo innego nie zrobilibyśmy takiego udogodnienia, lecz pańskie włosy mają odcień rudy tak wspaniały i tak rzadki, że w tym wypadku musimy zrobić wyjątek. Czy może pan odrazu objąć swoje czynności“? — „Właśnie to mnie trochę krępuje, że zawód mój pozostawia mi mało wolnych godzin“. — „Ależ o to niech się pan wcale nie troszczy, panie Wilson — zawołał nagle Wincenty Spaulding — jestem gotów zastąpić pana zawsze“. — „Jakież godziny byłyby dla pana najodpowiedniejsze“. — Najlepiejby było od godziny 10-ej rano do 2-ej po południu. — Należy mi pana objaśnić, panie Holmes, że człowiek, który wypożycza na zastaw, najwięcej ma zatrudnienia nad wieczorem, a szczególniej w czwartki i piątki, które poprzedzają dni wypłaty. Wobec tego byłem wprost zachwycony, że trafiło mi się zajęcie korzystne w godzinach porannych, wiedziałem zaś o tem doskonale, że mój współpracownik zastąpi mnie w zupełności wobec klijentów moich. Odpowiedziałem zatem, że to rzecz już skończona i zacząłem się informować co do wysokości pensyi. „Sto franków tygodniowo“ — usłyszałem odpowiedź. „Co za te pieniądze należy robić“? „Przedewszystkiem żądamy, ażeby pan nie ruszał się ani na krok z biura, ani tem mniej z domu przez ciąg umówionego czasu. Nawet jedno uchybienie tej regule niechybnie pozbawiłoby pana posady. W testamencie położony jest wyraźny nacisk na ten warunek, który wszyscy stowarzyszeni obowiązani są wypełnić“. „Cztery godziny mijają bardzo szybko, możesz pan przeto stanowczo liczyć na mnie“. — „Niechaj pan sobie dobrze zapamięta, że my nie dopuszczamy nawet tłomaczenia — rzekł Duncan Ross — nie uwzględniamy żadnych chorób, nadzwyczajnych wypadków, załatwiania interesów i t. p. Cokolwiekby się stało, pan musi pozostać na miejscu pod grozą utraty posady“. „Jakiej pracy wymagają panowie odemnie“? „Przepisywania dzieła: „Encyclopedie Britanniąue“. Oto widzi pan tutaj pod tą prasą — tom pierwszy. Będzie pan zaopatrzony w pióra, atrament i papier, oprócz tego oddajemy panu ten stół i ten fotel. Czy pan jest gotów przyjść jutro“? „Bezwarunkowo“ — odparłem. „A zatem do widzenia, panie Jobez Wilson, i niech pan raz jeszcze pozwoli sobie powinszować tej ważnej posady, którą pan ma szczęście objąć“. — Po tych słowach uwolnił mnie i wspólnie z moim współpracownikiem powracaliśmy teraz do domu zupełnie oszołomieni skutkiem tego nagłego wydarzenia. Rozmyślałem o tem wszystkiem przez cały dzień, a gdy nadszedł wieczór, nie entuzyazmowałem się już tak, jak rano, ciągle bowiem napastowała mnie myśl, że stałem się ofiarą jakiejś mistyfikacyi albo oszustwa. Ale w jakim celu mianoby mnie oszukiwać, to było dla mnie niepojęte. Z drugiej strony wydał mi się nieprawdopodobny tego rodzaju testament, którym przeznaczonoby taką ogromną sumę za pracę tak prostą i łatwą, jak przepisywanie encyklopedyi angielskiej. Jakkolwiek też Wincenty Spaulding czynił wszystko, ażeby mnie odwieść od tego zamiaru, kładąc się do łóżka, byłem zdecydowany zupełnie wyrzec się tej posady. Po obudzeniu się jednak uległem pokusie, ażeby spróbować i zaopatrzywszy się w małą buteleczkę atramentu, pióro i siedem arkuszy papieru, skierowałem się w stronę Pope’s Court. — Tutaj, ku wielkiej radości mojej, nic nie wydawało mi się podejrzanem: stół znajdował się na tem samem miejscu, a pan Duncan Ross oczekiwał na mnie, ażeby zobaczyć, czy z całą powagą zabiorę się do pracy. Polecił mi rozpocząć od litery A, poczem wyszedł, ale od czasu do czasu powracał w celu upewnienia się, że robota postępuje prawidłowo naprzód. O godzinie drugiej powiedział mi: „do widzenia“, pochwalił szybkość, z jaką przepisuję, i zamknął drzwi za mną. — Wszystko to, panie Holmes, powtarzało się regularnie codzień przez cały ciąg tygodnia. W sobotę wszedł dyrektor i rozłożył przedemną sto franków, jako wynagrodzenie za pracę moją; tak samo było przez następne dwa tygodnie. Rano o godzinie dziesiątej przychodziłem do biura i opuszczałem je o godzinie drugiej. Z biegiem czasu zaczął pan Duncan Ross mniejszy nademną rozciągać dozór. Nie przychodził więcej niż raz w ciągu rana, później zaś wcale nie ukazywał się w biurze. Co do mnie, to wierny swojemu przyrzeczeniu, nie próbowałem nigdy wyjść z biura przed wybiciem godziny drugiej, obawiałem się bowiem popełnić błąd i stracić posadę tak hojnie wynagradzaną. Ubiegło ośm tygodni i przez ten czas kolejno skopiowałem już własną ręką ogromną ilość wyrazów, rozpoczynających się od litery A, jak np. architektura, Ateny, azot i t. p. Zabazgrałem okazałą ilość papieru i temi mojemi kopiami zapełniła się prawie cała półka w szafie. Miałem już nadzieję, pośpieszywszy trochę z pracą, rozpocząć przepisywanie litery B, gdy nagle wszystko się załamało. — Czyż to być może? — zapytał Holmes. — Tak panie. Nie dalej, jak dziś rano, udałem się wedle zwyczaju o godzinie 10-ej do biura. Bramę zastałem zamkniętą, a natomiast ujrzałem przylepione na ścianie małe zawiadomienie. Niechaj panowie sami przeczytają. Mąż rudowłosy pokazał teraz kawałek papieru, wielkości kartki arkusza listowego, na którym wypisano słowa następujące: „Klub rudowłosych został rozwiązany 9-ty października 1890 r.“ Razem z Holmesem oglądaliśmy tę kartkę, a kiedy spojrzeliśmy na zrozpaczone minę właściciela lombardu, to wydała się ona nam tak komiczną, że obaj, pozostawiając na stronie wszelkie względy przyzwoitości, wybuchnęliśmy głośnym śmiechem. — Nie widzę nic tutaj tak bardzo śmiesznego — zawołał nasz klijent, a krew uderzyła mu tak silnie do głowy, że stał się prawie tak samo czerwony jak jego włosy. — Jeżeli panowie nic lepszego nie umieją jak tylko mnie wyśmiewać, to pójdę gdzieindziej. — Nie, nie, za żadne pieniądze nie opuściłbym pańskiej sprawy, rzekł Holmes i napowrót wtłoczył na krzesło Wilsona. — Coś takiego niezwykłego jest doskonałem lekarstwem dla ciała i dla duszy, daruje pan jednak, że w tem wszystkiem jest dużo stron komicznych. A teraz proszę mi powiedzieć, jakie wrażenia, sprawiła na panu ta kartka? — Stanąłem na miejscu, jak wryty, nie wiedziałem, co począć z sobą. Potem zacząłem chodzić po sąsiadach, rozpytywałem się na prawo i na lewo ale nikt nie umiał mi dać nawet najmniejszego objaśnienia. W końcu pobiegłem do właściciela domu, kasyera, który mieszka na parterze, zapytałem go się, czy nie wie, co się stało ze „Stowarzyszeniem rudowłosych“. Odpowiedział mi na to, że nigdy nie słyszał o podobnego rodzaju stowarzyszeniu. Wymieniłem mu przeto nazwisko pana Duncana Rossa, ale to nazwisko było mu najzupełniej nieznane. Zdumiony tem wszyskiem, poprosiłem go, ażeby mnie objaśnił, kto jest ten pan, który mieszka pod № 4. — Pan się zapewne pyta — rzekł — o tego pana z czerwonymi włosami. — Tak jest — odparłem. — Ach! to pan zapewne ma na myśli pana Williama Morissa. Ten pan wynajmował u mnie mieszkanie czasowo, dopóki jego nowy lokal nie będzie gotowy. Wczoraj się wyprowadził. — Gdzie mógłbym go znaleźć? — Oto jego adres: 17 King Edward Street, w pobliżu kościoła św. Pawła. — Natychmiast pobiegłem pod wskazany adres, ale zamiast pana Morissa, znalazłem tutaj fabrykę wyrobów artystycznych z kości i nikt tu nie znał ani Williama Morissa, ani też Duncana Rossa. — Co pan zrobił wobec tego? — zapytał Holmes. — Powróciłem do siebie na ulicę Saxe-Coburg Square i zacząłem się radzić mojego współpracownika, który mi zalecał cierpliwość, dodając, że najprawdopodobniej otrzymam list z zawiadomieniem. Może pan sobie wyobrazić, że to mi wcale nie wystarczało. Nie chciałem utracić tego rodzaju posady bez wyczerpania wszelkich środków. Ponieważ zaś mówiono mi, że pan jest gotów dopomagać biednym i nieszczęśliwym ludziom, którzy się znajdują w podobnie trudnem jak ja położeniu, zwróciłem się wprost do pana. — I dobrze pan zrobił, — rzekł Holmes. — Historya pańska jest bardzo oryginalna i z największą przyjemnością zajmę się rozwiązaniem tej zagadki. Z tego, co mi pan opowiedział, przypuszczam, że rzecz cała może pociągnąć za sobą daleko poważniejsze skutki, aniżeli to mogło by się na pierwszy rzut oka zdawać. — Rzeczywiście, sprawa jest poważna, — wtrącił Wilson, — przecież ja straciłem cztery funty dochodu tygodniowo. — Co się pana osobiście tyczy, — zrobił uwagę Holmes, — to niema pan powodu do niezadowolenia ze stosunków swoich z tym dziwnym klubem, o ile bowiem się nie mylę, to wzbogacił się pan o 30 funtów, nie licząc już nawet tego, że uzupełnił pan swoje wiadomości przy przepisywaniu litery A. Właściwie też nic pan przez tych ludzi nie stracił. — O nie, panie Holmes, straciłem dużo, a teraz chcę koniecznie się dowiedzieć, kto to byli ci ludzie i dlaczego urządzili sobie taką zabawkę ze mnie, jeżeli to rzeczywiście była zabawka tylko. Drogo ich ten żart kosztował, nie trzydzieści bowiem, ale 32 funty otrzymałem gotówką. — Zadam sobie ten trud, ażeby punkty niejasne wytłómaczyć, poprzednio jednak zapytam się pana jeszcze o kilka szczegółów, a przedewszystkiem chciałbym wiedzieć, jak długi czas pracował subjekt u pana, zanim zwrócił pańską uwagę na ów anons. — Mniej więcej od miesiąca. — W jaki sposób pan znalazł tego współpracownika? — Złożył on ofertę swoją na skutek ogłoszenia, które umieściłem w piśmie. — Czy on tylko jeden zgłosił się na tę posadę? — Nie panie, miałem cały tuzin do wyboru. — Dlaczego właśnie jego wybrał pan z pośród tylu kandydatów? — Dlatego, że miałem go pod ręką i że żądania jego były umiarkowane. — Mówił pan, że zgodził się pobierać połowę tego wynagrodzenia, jakie pan zwykł był płacić poprzednio? — Tak jest, panie. — Niech mi pan opisze tego Wincentego Spauldinga. — Jest on nizki, silny, nadzwyczaj żywy w ruchach swoich i niema żadnego zarostu, pomimo że dochodzi już do lat 30-tu. Na przodzie oblicza ma bliznę, pochodzącą od oparzenia płynem gryzącym. Holmes, bardzo podniecony, wyprostował się na swojem krześle. — Właśnie tak przypuszczałem, — rzekł. — Czy nigdy pan nie zauważył, że uszy jego są przekłute, jak gdyby były przygotowane do noszenia kolczyków? — Rzeczywiście tak jest. Mówił mi też, że te uszy przekłuła mu cyganka, gdy był jeszcze malcem. — Hm! — mruknął Holmes, powtórnie zagłębiając się w fotelu i pogrążając się w zadumie, poczem zapytał: — Czy ten współpracownik jest jeszcze u pana? — Pracuje dotąd, ale mam zamiar rozstać się z nim. — Czy podczas pańskiej nieobecności ma on dużo spraw pańskich do załatwienia? I czy pracuje gorliwie? — Nie mam mu pod tym względem nic do zarzucenia, a przytem wogóle w rannych godzinach mało do nas przychodzi klientów. — Zatem, panie Wilson, jest to już wszystko, czego chciałem się od pana dowiedzieć, wrażenia moje o całym tym wypadku przedstawię panu jutro lub też pojutrze. Dziś sobota, mam przeto nadzieję, że około poniedziałku będziemy już mogli rozwiązać tę zagadkę. — No! I cóż na to powiesz. Watsonie, co o tem myślisz? — rzekł Holmes, gdy gość nas już opuścił. — Dotąd nic jeszcze o tem nie myślę, — odpowiedziałem zupełnie otwarcie. Dla mnie jest to nadzwyczaj ciemna historya. — Im dziwniejsze są tego rodzaju wypadki, tem zazwyczaj bywają mniej ciemne niżby się nam zdawało, — objaśnił Holmes. — Pospolite zbrodnie, bez piętna nadzwyczajności, zwykle najtrudniej można wykryć, jak również najtrudniej jest rozpoznać w tłumie człowieka o zwykłym, pospolitym wyglądzie. Teraz zależy wszystko na pośpiechu. — Co myślisz począć? — zapytałem. — Będę palił, — odparł krótko, — ten wypadek wymaga wypalenia trzech pełnych fajek, proszę cię też, ażebyś przez 50 minut nic do mnie nie mówił. Szerlok zwinął się teraz w kłębek na swoim fotelu, patrzał na swoje chude kolana, potem nos orli mu się wydłużył, dumał czas dłuższy z oczyma zamkniętemi, fajeczkę czarną trzymając w ustach. Ktoby teraz na niego patrzał, ten dostrzegłby podobieństwo do jednego z tych ptaków drapieżnych, czyhających na zdobycz z zakrzywionym dziobem. Dochodziłem już do wniosku, że Holmes usnął i zacząłem sam być śpiący, gdy nagle podskoczył ze swojego krzesła, jak człowiek, który powziął jakąś myśl nową; fajeczkę odłożył na kominku. — Dziś popołudniu gra Sarasate w St. James-hall, — rzekł Holmes. — Jak sądzisz Watsonie, czy pacyenci twoi zostawią ci dzisiaj kilka wolnych godzin? — Nie mam dzisiaj nic do roboty, praktyka bowiem moja mało mi zajmuje czasu. — W takim razie włóż kapelusz na głowę i chodź ze mną. Najpierw pójdziemy do City na śniadanie, o ile zaś znam program koncertu, zapowiada on muzykę poważną, ja zaś znajduję się w tem położeniu, że potrzebuję skupienia myśli. Chodź przyjacielu. W kilka minut później wagon kolei „Metropolitalnej“ wiózł nas do Aldersgate, zkąd mieliśmy już do Saxe Coburg Square kurs krótki, jak wiadomo zaś, tutaj rozegrała się owa oryginalna przygoda, którą zakomunikowano nam rano. Okolica to była niezdrowa, ściśnięta ze wszystkich stron, o wyglądzie nędznym i o domach murowanych, dwupiętrowych. Przed każdym z tych domów znajdowała się przestrzeń wolna ziemi, ogrodzona kratą i mizerny kląb, pośród którego smutnie wegetowały w tej atmosferze, przesyconej dymem czarnym, drzewka karłowate. Trzy kule złote przed jednym z tych domów i zawieszony czarny znak o literach białych z napisem „Jobez Wilson“ wskazały nam, że odnaleźliśmy kamienicę, w której znajduje się zakład naszego klienta rudowłosego. Szerlok Holmes zatrzymał się przed sklepem i badał wszystko dokładnie, podniósłszy głowę do góry. Mógłby ktoś pomyśleć, że okiem swojem chce przebić mur. Przyjaciel mój posuwał się zwolna krok za krokiem aż do rogu ulicy, ciągle z najwyższą uwagą patrząc na domy. W końcu powrócił znów do lombardu, trzykrotnie i silnie uderzył laską o kamień i zaczął pukać do bramy biura. Młodzieniec doskonale wygolony, o twarzy inteligentnej, pospieszył otworzyć bramę i powitał Holmesa na wstępie. — Dziękuję panu, — rzekł Holmes, — chciałem się tylko dowiedzieć, jaką drogą najkrótszą dostać się ztąd można do Strandu? — Niech pan się uda trzecią ulicą po prawej ręce, a następnie niech pan przy czwartej ulicy skręci na lewo, — odrzekł współpracownik Wilsona, szybko zamykając bramę z powrotem. — To zły człowiek z tego młodzieńca, — odezwał się Holmes, idąc naprzód. — Nie znam w Londynie więcej nad trzech ludzi, którzy byliby zdolni sprostać jemu, gdy rozpocznie swoją grę zręczną. Słyszałem już o nim trochę. — Widocznie, — odrzekłem, — ten subjekt pana Wilsona odegrał główną rolę w tej całej historyi tajemniczej, dotyczącej stowarzyszenia rudowłosych. Założyłbym się, że tylko dla tego prosiłeś go o wskazanie drogi, ażeby mu się przyjrzeć. — Wcale nie jego chciałem zobaczyć. — Kogóż zatem? — Kolana u jego spodni. — I cóż zobaczyłeś? — To, co właśnie spodziewałem się ujrzeć u niego. — A dlaczego uderzyłeś laską o bruk tak silnie? — Mój drogi, nie pora teraz rozmawiać, lecz tylko bacznie wszystko obserwować. W tej chwili jesteśmy szpiegami, którzy się dostali do kraju nieprzyjacielskiego. Obecnie mniej więcej dobrze zostaliśmy już poinformowani co do Saxe-Coburg Square, należy jeszcze wybadać okolicę, położoną poza tym placem. Ulica, na której znaleźliśmy się po opuszczeniu mało ożywionego Saxe-Coburg-Square’u, nie może nawet pójść w porównanie z tym placem, do którego doszliśmy teraz. Jest to jedna z głównych arteryi komunikacyjnych całego City, jedna z tych ulic, które biegną od północy ku zachodowi i posiadają ogromną ilość handlów. Chodniki przepełnione były ludźmi, pojedyńczo lub parami krążącymi w tę i ową stronę, cała zaś ulica wyglądała jak jedno wielkie mrowisko i zdawaćby się mogło, że te z przepychem urządzone sklepy, te domy hadlowe i agenturowe nie licują zupełnie z sąsiedztwem nędznego placu, który opuściliśmy przed chwilą. — Przypatrzmy się trochę tym domom — rzekł Holmes, zatrzymując się na rogu i wodząc wzrokiem po stojących w rzędzie wspaniałych kamienicach. Muszę dobrze uprzytomnić sobie, w jakim porządku stoją te domy. Znasz, kochany doktorze, moją manię poznawania coraz głębiej wszystkich właściwości miasta: chciałbym Londyn znać dokładnie. Oto tu zaraz na początku mamy skład tabaczny Mortimera, obok mały sklepik do sprzedaży pism, następnie filię banku, przeznaczoną do obsługiwania klientów z Coburg-Square, potem restauracyę dla jaroszów i zakład powroźniczy Mac Farlane’a. Wiemy również to i owo o tych domach, rozrzuconych po drugiej stronie ulicy. Ale na razie dosyć tych dociekań, pracowaliśmy dobrze i teraz należy nam się trochę wypoczynku i rozrywki. — Wypijemy po szklance kawy i zjemy do tego chleba z szynką, potem podumamy trochę w krainie muzyki, gdzie wszystko odbywa się tak cicho, łagodnie i harmonijnie, gdzie niema rudowłosych klijentów, którzy zagadkami swojemi doprowadzają nas do szału. Przyjaciel mój należał nie tylko do entuzyastów muzycznych, ale sam grał doskonale i kompozycye jego wkraczały w dziedzinę prawdziwego artyzmu. W błogi sposób przesiedział całe popołudnie na koncercie i długimi wązkimi palcami wybijał sobie takt. Nikt nie pomyślałby wtedy, że to łagodnie uśmiechnięte oblicze i te oczy marzące należą do Szerloka Holmesa, tego niestrudzonego, bystrego i zawsze gotowego do pracy agenta kryminalnego. Dwie natury były w tym człowieku i nieraz się zapytywałem siebie, czy ta jego bystrość nadzwyczajna niema źródła właśnie w tem, że od czasu do czasu przeważa w nim nastrój poetyczny. Natura to była dziwnie elastyczna, która pozwalała mu przerzucać się z największego odrętwienia do zażywania ogromnego zasobu energii, wiedziałem również o tem, że najpotężniej myślał Holmes wtedy właśnie, gdy dniami całemi wysiadywał w swoim fotelu i albo zajmował się poezyą, albo też zatapiał się w starych księgach. Po takich dniach drętwienia nagle uczuwał popęd do polowania, tego rodzaju zaś tryb życia pozwalał mu z nową siłą pracować umysłowo. Człowiek, który nie znał jego sposobu życia, musiał z podziwem patrzeć na niego i uważać za męża, umiejącego więcej od wszystkich śmiertelników. Kiedy też owego popołudnia w St. James-hall patrzyłem na tego zatopionego w muzyce Holmesa, to pomyślałem sobie, że źle wyjdą ci, na których on teraz zagiął parol. — Czy wrócisz do domu, doktorze? — rzekł, wychodząc z koncertu. — Wrócę, nie mam nic lepszego do czynienia. — Co do mnie, to przez kilka godzin będę bardzo zajęty, ta historya z Coburg-Square jest nadzwyczaj ważna. — Dlaczego przywiązujesz do niej takie poważne znaczenie? — Oto dlatego, że znajdujemy się w chwili, gdy przygotowuje się zamach zbrodniczy, mam jednak wszelkie prawo przypuszczać, że zdążymy jeszcze w porę mu przeszkodzić. Potrzeba mi wszakże się pośpieszyć, tem więcej, że to dziś jest już sobota. Czy mogę liczyć na pomoc twoją dzisiejszego wieczoru? — Na którą godzinę? — O dziesiątej. — Doskonale, będę u ciebie o tej porze. — Przygotuj się jednak dobrze, mój doktorze, i nie zapomnij zaopatrzyć się w swój rewolwer, być bowiem może, że znajdziemy się w niebezpieczeństwie. Szerlok Holmes podał mi rękę na pożegnanie, zawrócił się na pięcie i zginął w tłumie. Pozostawiony samemu sobie wydawałem się teraz głupszym od wszelkich innych ludzi i wogóle w obecności Szerloka Holmesa czuję się zawsze przygnębionym ze względu na tę niższość moją. W tej historyi, którą tutaj opowiadam, nie widziałem też nic więcej nad to, co dotąd słyszałem. Tak samo, jak Holmes, wysłuchałem opowiadania Wilsona, tak samo, jak on, oglądałem miejsce, a jednak on dostrzegał już nawet to, co się ma stać, podczas gdy dla mnie wszystko było pogmatwane, a przedewszystkiem śmieszne. Po drodze do mieszkania mojego w Kensington rozważałem sobie cały przebieg tej awantury od chwili dziwacznego opowiadania owego kopisty Encyklopedyi aż do wycieczki naszej do Saxe-Coburg Square. Te słowa ponure, które Szerlok Holmes wypowiedział przy pożegnaniu, wracały mi ciągle na pamięć. Co może zajść podczas tej wycieczki nocnej i dlaczego uzbroić się mam w rewolwer? Jaki cel naszej dotychczasowej wędrówki i co zyskaliśmy dotąd? Holmes wyraźnie powiedział wprawdzie, że ten subjekt o wyglądzie urwisa jest człowiekiem złym i niebezpiecznym, zdolnym do wszystkiego; ale na czem to opierał, napróżno siliłem się zrozumieć. Nie mogąc jednak dojść do niczego, przestałem myśleć, licząc na to, że nasza wycieczka nocna przyniesie nam rozwiązanie zagadki. Było kwadrans po dziewiątej, gdy opuściłem mieszkanie swoje, ażeby przez park i ulicę Oxford udać się w stronę Baker-Street. Przed bramą domu Szerloka ujrzałem dwa wehikuły, podczas zaś gdy rozglądałem się w korytarzu, uszu moich najwyraźniej doszły głosy kilku osób. I rzeczywiście wszedłem właśnie w chwili, gdy Holmes nadzwyczaj żywo rozmawiał z dwoma ludźmi. Jednym z nich był Piotr Jones, agent policyi, drugi zaś, człowiek wysoki, chudy, ubrany w surdut elegancki, z kapeluszem szykownym w ręku, był mi zupełnie nieznany. — No! jesteśmy teraz w komplecie, — zawołał Holmes, zapinając kamizelkę i zdejmując z wieszadła płaszcz i torbę myśliwską. — Wiem, że znasz już pana Jonesa, pozwól więc, że cię tylko przedstawię jeszcze panu Merrywcather, który będzie towarzyszem naszym podczas dzisiejszej wycieczki naszej. — Jak pan widzi, panie doktorze, — wtrącił Jones tonem, wyrażającym wielką pewność sobie, — wybieramy się dziś na polowanie z naganką. Nasz przyjaciel, tutaj obecny, posiada wyjątkowe zdolności do wypłaszania zwierzyny, potrzeba mu tylko jeszcze dobrego psa do pomocy. — Boję się, że w tym wypadku nie znajdziemy odpowiedniej zwierzyny, — odparł Merrywcather smutnie. — Niechaj pan zaufa panu Holmesowi, — rzekł agent wyniośle. — Ma on swoją metodę odrębną trochę, podług mojego zdania, zanadto teoretyczną i fantastyczną, ale w każdym razie świadczącą, że jest w nim materyał na detektywa. Muszę tu nadmienić, że raz czy dwa razy, jak np. w sprawie zbrodni w Shollo i w sprawie klejnotów Agry, bliższy on był prawdy, niż policya. — Wierzę panu na słowo, — odparł człowiek obcy i westchnął: — dziś po raz pierwszy, niestety! od lat 27-miu nie stawię się na zwykłego sobotniego whista. — Zdaje mi się, — wtrącił Holmes, — że dziś zajęty pan będzie daleko większą grą, niż kiedykolwiek, stawka bowiem wynosi około 30 milionów funtów szterlingów, dla pana zaś, panie Jones, otwiera się pole do przytrzymania człowieka, którego szukasz. — John Clay, morderca, złodziej, oszust, fałszerz, — ciągnął Jones! — Jest to człowiek młody, ale zna on doskonale rzemiosło swoje; gdyby mi też dano do wyboru wielu przestępców kryminalnych, to jego pierwszego schwyciłbym za rączkę. Jest to istotnie człowiek niepospolity, ten młody Clay. Dziad jego był księciem autentycznym, on sam zaś wychowywał się i kształci w Eton i Oxfordzie. Nadzwyczaj zręcznie umie się wyślizgiwać, niejednokrotnie byliśmy też już na jego tropie, ale nigdy nie mogliśmy go przyaresztować. Gonię go od lat kilku i nigdy nie mam sposobności widzieć go na własne oczy. — Mam nadzieję, że będę go panu mógł przedstawić dzisiejszego wieczoru. Raz czy dwa razy miałem już to szczęście spotkać się z Johnem Clayem, zgadzam się jednak najzupełniej ze zdaniem pańskiem, że ten człowiek zna świetnie swoje rzemiosło. Ale, moi panowie, już po dziesiątej, chodźmy, najwyższy czas po temu. Wsiądźcie panowie do jednej z oczekujących przed domem dorożek, ja zaś z Watsonem pojedziemy za wami w drugiej dorożce. Szerlok Holmes nie był bardzo rozmowny podczas tego długiego kursu, który musieliśmy odbyć w dorożce; zapuścił się w głąb powozu, nucił jakąś piosenkę, którą usłyszał rano. Mijaliśmy cały labirynt ulic, oświetlonych gazem, aż nareszcie otworzyła się przed nami szeroka przestrzeń, gdy wjechaliśmy w ulicę Farringdon. — Jesteśmy już prawie u celu podróży — rzekł nareszcie Holmes. — Ten Merrywcather jest dyrektorem banku, osobiście zainteresowanym w całej tej sprawie. Sądzę, że dobrze się stało, iż zabraliśmy tego Jonesa poczciwego, chociaż bowiem wydaje się on skończonym idyotą w swoim zawodzie, to jednak nie można mu odmówić pewnych kwalifikacyi. Posiada odwagę brawurową buldoga i zaciętość raka, który trzyma w kleszczach swoich zdobycz. Ale oto przybyliśmy na miejsce, gdzie oni na nas już czekają. Powozy nasze zatrzymały się na tym samym rogu, z którego rano z Holmesem badaliśmy teren i gdzie widzieliśmy całe roje przechodniów. Odprawiliśmy dorożki i zaczęliśmy postępować za panem Merrywcatherem, idąc przez wązkie przejście, zakończone bramą. Bramę tę nam otworzono, poczem znaleźliśmy się znów w bardzo wązkim korytarzu, który przeszedłszy, stanęliśmy przed mocną bramą żelazną, broniącą przystępu do schodów kamiennych. Oprócz tego była tu jeszcze przed schodami ciężka kuta krata żelazna. Tutaj zatrzymał się pan Merrywcather, ażeby zapalić latarkę, rzucającą światło przyćmione. Powietrze było tu przepojone wilgocią. Szliśmy po schodach kamiennych na dół i dotarliśmy do ogromnej piwnicy sklepionej, wypełnionej silnie zbudowanemi skrzyniami żelaznemi. Holmes dokładnie obejrzał piwnicę i rzekł: — Ze strony tego sklepienia niema się czego obawiać. — Ani też ze strony tych tafli kamiennych, — odparł Merrywcather, uderzając laską o podłogę. — Lecz cóż u kata! Tutaj przy uderzeniu słychać dźwięk inny, — zawołał zdumiony. — Więcej krwi zimnej i spokoju, bardzo pana o to proszę, — powiedział ostro Holmes. — Tym jednym okrzykiem naraziłeś pan już na szwank powodzenie naszej wyprawy. Niechaj pan usiądzie na jednej z tych skrzyń i proszę nie mieszać się do niczego. Postrofowany Merrywcather przybrał minę uroczystą i usiadł na skrzyni, podczas gdy Holmes upadł na kolana i przy pomocy latarni oraz lupy badać zaczął spojenia pomiędzy jedną a drugą taflą kamienną. Po długiej chwili podniósł się nagle, a wkładając lupę do kieszeni, rzekł: — Mamy jeszcze mniej więcej godzinę czasu przed sobą, — rzekł, — nie mogą oni bowiem nic robić, zanim ten dzielny lichwiarz nie zaśnie spokojnie. Skoro jednak już raz rozpoczną swoją robotę, to nie stracą więcej na to, niż minutę, i to daje im możność ucieczki. Zapewne już odgadłeś doktorze, iż znajdujemy się w piwnicy jednego z głównych banków londyńskich, którego prezesem rady zarządzającej jest pan Merrywcather. To powinno ci wytłómaczyć powody, dla których najodważniejsi przestępcy kryminalni stolicy szczególniejszą zwracają uwagę na tę piwnicę. — Tutaj przechowujemy złoto francuzkie, — bąknął dyrektor, — kilkakrotnie też powiodło się nam zapobiedz w porę zamachom na tę kasę. — Złoto francuzkie. — Tak panie. Przed kilku miesiącami mieliśmy sposobność powiększyć swój kapitał rezerwowy i w tym celu zaciągnęliśmy w banku francuzkim pożyczkę w ilości trzydziestu tysięcy luidorów. Złodzieje są przekonani, że tych pieniędzy nie puściliśmy jeszcze w kurs i że złoto leży nietknięte w naszych piwnicach. Skrzynia, na której siedzę w tej chwili, mieści w sobie dwa tysiące luidorów, zapakowanych w papier i oplombowanych. Nasza gotówka rezerwowa jest obecnie znacznie większa, ponieważ niema zwyczaju trzymać jej po filiach i dyrektorowie o każdem większem zapotrzebowaniu muszą nas uprzedzać. — Obawy pańskie były zupełnie usprawiedliwione — zauważył Holmes. — A teraz musimy obmyśleć nasz plan działania. Mam nadzieję, że mniej więcej za godzinę rozpoczną się kroki nieprzyjacielskie, na razie potrzeba tylko zasłonić latarki. — Czyż mamy zostać w ciemności? — Sądzę, że to nie jest bezwzględnie konieczne. Wybierając się w drogę, zabrałem z sobą talię kart, myślałem bowiem, że będziemy mogli zrobić we czterech partyę whista. Ale widzę, że przygotowania, jakie poczynili nieprzyjaciele, są tego rodzaju, że nie powinniśmy ryzykować zapalania światła. Musimy jednak wybrać sobie dobre stanowisko, mieć bowiem będziemy do czynienia z ludźmi, zdolnymi do wszystkiego, i chociaż w korzystniejszem od nich znajdujemy się położeniu, to jednak mogliby nam oni zrobić coś złego, gdybyśmy nie przedsięwzięli wszystkich środków ostrożności. Ja się ukryję za skrzynią, pan zaś niech zrobi to samo za tamtą skrzynią. Następnie, jeżeli zwrócę światło w tę stronę, to natychmiast trzeba ich otoczyć. Gdyby zaczęli strzelać do nas, to, Watsonie, strzelaj również bez najmniejszego wahania. Rewolwer nabity położyłem na skrzyni drewnianej, po za którą przykucnąłem. Holmes ukrył latarkę i pogrążył nas tym sposobem w zupełnej ciemności, a ciemność to była taka, jakiej nie znałem dotąd i jaka mogłaby przejąć nas obawą, gdyby nie zapach, wydobywający się z rozgrzanego żelaza, który nam przypominał, że w pobliżu mamy przecież latarkę, mogącą oświetlić całą piwnicę. Nerwy moje w wysokim stopniu były rozstrojone, a niemile wrażenie powiększały jeszcze ciemności i wilgotne zimno, przejmujące aż do kości w tym lochu. — Nie powinniby nam się wymknąć — zauważył Holmes, — jedną bowiem mają tylko drogę przez dom, wychodzący na Saxe-Coburg Square. Czy pan zrobił to wszystko, o co prosiłem panie Jones? — Postawiłem na straży przy bramie wejściowej inspektora policyi i dwóch urzędników. — W takim razie zaszpuntowaliśmy im wszystkie wyjścia. A teraz, panowie, nie wolno nikomu wymówić ani jednego słowa więcej. Chwile oczekiwania wydały nam się nieskończenie długie. Zdawało się nam, że świtać już zaczęło i że dzień musiał się zrobić, chociaż to oczekiwanie nie trwało dłużej nad godzinę i kwadrans. Wszystkie członki moje zwolna sztywnieć zaczęły i drętwiały, nie mogłem bowiem uczynić żadnego ruchu; nerwy były podniecone aż do ostatecznych granic, a słuch tak był napięty, że nietylko słyszałem spokojny oddech towarzyszów moich, ale jeszcze potrafiłem odróżnić niespokojne oddychanie wysokiego Jonesa od swobodnego i urywanego oddychania dyrektora banku. Ostatnia ze skrzyń, po za którą przykucnąłem, nie zasłaniała zupełnie ściany, zwolna też oczy moje przyzwyczaiły się do słabego rozróżniania przedmiotów, na małą bowiem przestrzeń padało trochę światła. Strumyczek jednak tego światła był tak mały, że zaledwie oświetlał płytę kamienną i nie był szerszy od nitki. W chwilę później bez najmniejszego szmeru poczęła się robić szpara pomiędzy dwiema płytami kamiennemi i dostrzegliśmy białą bardzo rękę, tak małą, że prawie podobna była do ręki kobiety. Ręka ta starała wślizgnąć się w otwór pomiędzy płytami. Zwolna palce tej ręki wyciągały się coraz więcej i znalazły się w promieniu owego małego światła, o którem mówiłem. Ale trwało to mgnienie oka i wszystko znów pogrążyło się w ciemności. Jedna z płyt białych w tej samej chwili obróciła się ze zgrzytem i tym sposobem wytworzył się otwór, przez który padł promień światła od latarni. Spostrzegliśmy teraz, że z otworu wyłoniła się twarz o młodym wyglądzie, o wzroku badawczym, a dwie ręce oparły się z siłą o podłogę i ów człowiek wspinał się, nareszcie oparł kolana na podłodze piwnicy. Za sobą wciągnął towarzysza, człowieka chudego i wątłego o twarzy bladej, ze słabymi, rzadkimi włosami rudymi na głowie. — Mamy teraz swobodę działania — szepnął mężczyzna, który wszedł pierwszy. Czy masz z sobą dłuto i torby? Ale cóż to jest na Boga? Spojrzyj prosto przed siebie Archibaldzie. Jestem zgubiony! Szerlok Holmes wyskoczył ze swej kryjówki i schwycił intruza za kark, podczas gdy drugi zagłębił się znów z powrotem w otwór, rozdzierając na sobie ubranie, za które zdążył go pochwycić Jobez. W świetle latarni naszej spostrzegliśmy wymierzoną na nas lufę rewolweru, ale Holmes uderzył w tej chwili grubym kijem swoim napastnika w rękę tak silnie, że broń padła na podłogę. — Niepotrzebnie się pan broni, Johnie Clay — zawołał Holmes głosem miękkim — karyera pańska jest skończona. — Widzę to — odrzekł ów mężczyzna z najzimniejszą w świecie krwią. Przypuszczam jednak, że mój towarzysz ocalał, chociaż pan trzyma w ręku połę jego surduta. — Trzech ludzi czeka na niego przy bramie — uśmiechnął się Holmes. — Rzeczywiście, wydaje mi się pan człowiekiem, który wszystko przewidział, muszę też powinszować panu takiej zręczności. — Co do mnie również muszę panu powinszować — odparł Holmes — pański bowiem pomysł z tymi włosami rudymi był genialny i nadzwyczaj praktyczny. — Za chwilę zobaczy się pan z towarzyszem swoim — wtrącił Jones — ten człowiek umie szybciej spuszczać się otworem odemnie. Teraz niech pan mi da swoje ręce, ażebym na nie mógł nałożyć kajdanki. — Niech mnie pan nie tyka swojemi rękoma obrzydliwemi — przemówił nasz więzień, w chwili gdy kajdanki się zamknęły. Pan lekceważy sobie zapewne to, że w moich żyłach płynie krew królewska. Niech pan też odtąd, przemawiając do mnie, czyni to z odpowiedniem uszanowaniem, np. „Niech pan będzie łaskaw“ i „szanowny panie“. — Ależ doskonale — zaśmiał się szyderczo Jones — a zatem niech pan będzie łaskaw, szanowny panie, pójść z nami na górę, ażebyśmy mogli wziąć dorożkę, która waszą książęcą mość zawiezie do biura policyi. — To doskonale — zawołał John Clay wesoło. Ukłoniliśmy się wszyscy trzej nizko więźniowi, który teraz szedł najspokojniej naprzód pod opieką detektywa. — Rzeczywiście teraz nie wiem — rzekł Merrywcather, wychodząc z piwnicy — w jaki sposób będzie mógł bank nasz wywdzięczyć się za te przysługi, które nam pan oddał, zapobiegając jednemu z najśmielszych zamachów złodziejskich, jakie kiedykolwiek widziałem. — Miałem już dwa czy trzy razy sposobność zetknąć się z Johnem Clayem — odparł Holmes. Prawda, ze kosztowało mnie to trochę pieniędzy, ale mam nadzieję, że mi to bank zwróci. Ale co więcej dla mnie znaczy, niż pieniądze, i co sprawia, że hojnie jestem zapłacony, to ta satysfakcya, że odkryłem coś takiego, co jest jedyne w swoim rodzaju i nadzwyczaj oryginalne, a mianowicie „Klub rudowłosych“. Nazajutrz rano Holmes, popijając wodę sodową i whisky, w salonie swoim przy Baker Street, wyjaśniał mi wszystko. — Widzisz teraz wyraźnie — mówił — że jedynym celem tego wysoce oryginalnego ogłoszenia, umieszczonego w piśmie przez „Klub rudowłosych“ i w swoim rodzaju wysoce śmiesznego przepisywania Encyklopedyi była chęć pozbycia się na kilka godzin dziennie obecności pryncypała w lombardzie. Był to zupełnie nowy sposób dopięcia celu, a zarazem doskonale przeprowadzony. Ruda głowa wspólnika zbrodni nastręczyła bez najmniejszej wątpliwość Clay’owi tę myśl szczęśliwą. Obaj zwabili chytrego, a zarazem naiwnego lichwiarza hojnem wynagrodzeniem czterech funtów szterlingów na tydzień. I cóżby znaczyła taka drobna kwota wobec milionów, które mieli nadzieję zdobyć? Gdy już oddano do druku znany nam anons, jeden z tych łotrów otworzył biuro, drugi zaś umyślnie przyjął posadę w lombardzie i zaczął namawiać lichwiarza, ażeby się zgłosił do objęcia stanowiska w „Klubie rudowłosych“. Osiągnąwszy ten cel, mieli już zapewnioną zupełną swobodę w rannych godzinach dnia. Zrozumiałem to odrazu, że Clay miał bardzo poważne powody do przyjęcia miejsca u Jobesa Wilsona za połowę zwykle płaconego wynagrodzenia: łotrzykowie chcieli być wyłącznymi panami placu w lombardzie. — Ale w jaki sposób wpadłeś na trop odkrycia ich planów? — Najpierw w domu lichwiarza nie było żadnej kobiety, a to ułatwiało ogromnie przeprowadzenie całej intrygi. Łotrom wytrawnym i zręcznym potrzeba było znaleźć dom, położony w pobliżu banku. Ale który dom wybrać? Wybór padł na lombard Wilsona, który małe ze swego zakładu zastawniczego osiągając dochody, nie mógł przecież nie pójść na lep takiej przynęty, jak możność zarobienia wcale pokaźnej sumy drogą poboczną. Przypomnij sobie dalej, mój Watsonie, że ten subjekt miał dziwne zamiłowanie do fotografowania i że dzięki tej manii bardzo często wychodził do piwnicy, ażeby tutaj wywoływać klisze. Piwnica!.... Oto właśnie ten klucz do rozwiązania zagadki. Wpadłszy na tę myśl, przeprowadziłem małe śledztwo i zbadałem historyę tego tajemniczego pracownika lombardu, a śledztwo owe wykryło, że mam przed sobą jednego z najniebezpieczniejszych i najbardziej nieustraszonych przestępców kryminalnych Londynu. Dlaczego on w ciągu miesięcy całych zamykał się na kilka godzin dziennie w piwnicy? Dlaczego to robił? Oto bezwątpienia robił podkop, ażeby się pod ziemią mógł dostać do innego domu. — Kiedy już wyciągnąłem takie wnioski, udałem się wraz z tobą, ażeby obejrzeć ich teren działania. Przybywszy na miejsce, uderzyłem kilkakrotnie laską o bruk, chcąc się przekonać, czy loch podziemny znajduje się pod nami. Potem zadzwoniłem do bramy i, jak zgóry się spodziewałem, subjekt z lombardu przyszedł nam otworzyć. Wprawdzie miałem już z nim poprzednio do czynienia, ale nie znałem rysów jego oblicza. Rzuciłem przelotnie okiem na jego kolana i spostrzegłem, że są takie, jakich oczekiwałem. Zapewne sam zauważyłeś również jak bardzo spodnie subjekta były zniszczone, wytarte i poplamione na kolanach wskutek wielu godzin pracy, spędzonych na klęczkach. W jakim celu ryje ten człowiek, jak kret, pod ziemią? Tego jeszcze tylko chciałem się dowiedzieć. Zawróciłem przeto na róg ulicy i ujrzałem, że bank główny w City dochodzi aż do domu lichwiarza. To odkrycie zadecydowało o wszystkiem. Po naszem pożegnaniu udałem się do Scotland Yard i zameldowałem się prezydentowi rady zarządzającej banku. Rezultat tej wizyty jest ci już wiadomy. — Powiedz mi jeszcze, zkąd wpadłeś na domysł, że oni zamachu chcą dokonać jeszcze tego samego wieczora? — zapytałem. — To bardzo proste. Ten jeden szczegół, że zamknięto nagle biuro owego sławnego „Klubu rudowłosych“, dowodził, iż osoba pana Jobesa Wilsona zaczęła im być obojętną, czyli mówiąc innemi słowami, tunel został wykończony. Teraz było dla nich rzeczą pierwszorzędnej wagi zużyć ten przekop w jaknajkrótszym czasie, ażeby zapobiedz odkryciu tunelu, oprócz tego zaś przeniesienie łupu wymagało czasu. Sobota nadawała się do tego wyjątkowo dobrze, zyskiwali bowiem dwa dni do ucieczki. Z tych wszystkich względów oczekiwałem na nich z całą pewnością w nocy. — Wspaniale to wypośrodkowałeś — zawołałem pełen szczerego podziwu. Łańcuch był długi, a jednak każde ogniwo doskonale zostało zamknięte. Holmes odparł ziewając: — Takie zajęcie ratuje mnie od nudów i teraz czuję, jak czołga się ku mnie znudzenie. Życie moje jest jednym ciągiem natężenia, ażeby się uwolnić od tego, co jest poziome i powszednie. Te małe zagadnienia dopomagają mi do tego skutecznie. — Tym sposobem stajesz się dobroczyńcą ludzkości — dodałem. Wzruszył ramionami. — Ha! może rzeczywiście jest w tem trochę pożytku — zauważył — „L’homme, ce n’estrien — l’oeuvre c’est tout”, w swoim czasie pisał Gustaw Flaubert do pani George Sand. Category:Arthur Conan Doyle Category:Opowiadania detektywistyczne Category:Przekłady anonimowe